Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from wristwatches to computers. Additionally, portable or mobile electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, cell phones, MP3 players, portable gaming devices, and the like) are being used for more complex computing processes. The desire for mobile electronic devices to be able to perform more complex processes requires faster and more powerful processing devices. However, faster and more powerful processing devices may produce more heat than prior processors used in mobile devices. This may be a problem as many mobile electronic devices are designed to be small and compact, thus there many not be extra room within an enclosure for heat to dissipate.